Talk:Äs Nödt
She? Renji says she is a he. SternritterA (talk) 11:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) In japanese is not sure, because some pronouns are unisex. Also, she/he has painted nails. If anyone can locate RAWs when Renji is fighting him, we can go ahead and run it by the Translation Corner to determine which pronoun was used in the original Japanese release. But until then, we'll go ahead and continue to refer to him as a male. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It makes more sense not to gender specify at present, surely? The raw for those pages doesn't seem to be available (I've looked) but Renji's dialogue looks like the stock phrase "nan'da, aitsu?" which is used all the time in Bleach and which is not gender specific. Aitsu is usually translate as 'that guy' but can refer to female characters and often does. Japanese rarely uses gender pronouns so I think it unlikely Renji's made any statement about the enemy's gender. Perhaps the safest line is to say gender unconfirmed but one scanlation suggests male..? Vraieesprit (talk) 13:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Just to add for general reference that this character's gender remains officially unconfirmed. According to the raw for 495, which is now available online, Renji refers to As Nodt as koitsu, which, like aitsu, is non-gender specific. Vraieesprit (talk) 22:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks Vraieesprit, although yet again the scanlator has referred to As as a male , multiple times; could you check the RAWs? SternritterA (talk) 11:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do when they're up (they always take a day or two longer to appear). I can see this becoming a running joke...I'm guessing scanlators made a decision and decided to be consistent but if we assume that we'll miss when/if Kubo actually bothers to reveal genderVraieesprit (talk) 18:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I went ahead and put in a request regarding this at the Translation Corner. There's not much else that can be done at the time being. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 19:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Please see what's been said above - information came from the raws up to 495. 496 is not yet available but I will check it when it is...until then nobody can do anything.Vraieesprit (talk) 19:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I am well aware, but ah, I happened to completely miss the fact that you're part of the Translation Corner. My apologies. I suspect the page will be locked until something does come up. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Update 18/6/12: The raw for 496 has no gender pronoun for As Nodt. We still have no confirmation of gender.Vraieesprit (talk) 23:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Referring to Äs as "it" seems really improper to me. Wouldn't "he/she" be more appropriate? They refer to Crona (whose gender is also unknown) from Soul Eater like that in the Soul Eater wiki (http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Crona). TheGrudge (talk) 18:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with above poster. Not sure why 'they' was changed to 'it' since 'they' has a colloquial usage in English as a non-specific singular often used for people of unknown gender. I think he or she would be the most "politically correct" terminology, though. 'It' sounds kind of rude, and Kubo seems in no hurry to reveal the character's gender. Vraieesprit (talk) 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Then I'll make the edit. TheGrudge (talk) 20:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) "It" and "they" are both acceptable gender-neutral pronouns; neither is necessarily more improper than the other. The latter however, can easily be confused with the more common plural form, especially since multiple sentences in the article describe multiple characters, making the subject(s) of the pronoun less clear. I just think it makes more sense to use the pronoun that is more recognizable as being singular. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The latest chapter Hear.Fear.Here shows As Nodt's body under the cloak. Looks like a male body. :There's only one clear scene of the torso, when Byakuya attacks with his blade, and it's not possible to identify gender from this scan unless you mean another scene? I am waiting to see if the raw confirms the use of "he" by Renji this time, but it isn't out yet...Vraieesprit (talk) 23:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hatifnatten of narutoforums says that: "As Nodt confirmed for male officially if you were still wondering. He uses "Boku" to refer to himself, a masculine way of self-addressing. He also speaks in a scary voice, some of his dialog uses "scary font", implying rough speech."Ramus7 (talk) 20:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd rather wait for our own translators. I don't know who Hatifnatten is or how trustworthy they are.-- ::And you're right not trusting "Hatifnafften" who obviously missed his/her Japanese class on pronouns. For Lord's sake, everyone and their mother knows "boku" is not a gender-specific pronoun. While it's more commonly used by males, it is also used by some females and has become a gender-neutral pronoun. The aforementioned Crona from Soul Eater uses "boku" and so does Viper from Reborn, whose gender too, remains unconfirmed -and has been so for YEARS-. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just refer As Nodt as a he/she until proven otherwise as calling he/she an "it" seems quite derogatory. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 04:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Its is far better than he/she. He/she is not a proper term. It is a non gender specific pronoun.-- ::Normal terminology when gender is occluded or unsure in native English is to use THEY. It's considered less impolite than "it" when dealing with people rather than animals. As for Boku, I was taught it was a male pronoun by Japanese teachers, but I can't argue with the Crona example and As Nodt's speech pattern is weird, anyhow. I disagree that the katakana indicates rough speech for three reasons. One, there are no rough, slangy verb endings, the Japanese is informal but properly formed (unlike that used often by Renji, Ichigo etc). Two, there is at least one katakana character　ヰ which is no longer in regular Japanese usage, making it look a lot like the classical Japanese texts I study and perhaps implying As Nodt is antiquated. Three, I've seen katakana used like this to indicate telepathy, although As Nodt is not using it consistently. Anyhow, if it isn't already, maybe the gender debate should be summarised on the main page, so people can make up their own minds. Otherwise there will be a flood of people changing the gender every week at this rate...Vraieesprit (talk) 13:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok this is getting ridiculous we dont know what the gender of this character is one way or another with absolute certainty. With that in mind it makes little to no sense to keep harping on this point as if we are going to come up with the answer for ourselves, its not that type of situation. We can get along fine usuing gender neutral pronouns and the like until such time as there is confirmation one way or another on the character.-- fear ability we muat add somethink about it's ability to cause fear with it's weapon?? --Nitram86 (talk) 13:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Nitram, give people a chance the new chapter only just came out.--SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for volunterring Nitram. Just remember to reference it.-- As Nodt, nickname: The Fear Given how is revealed that each Stern Ritter is given a letter and nickname correspondant to their primary ability, it's pretty obvious that As Nodt's ability is "The Fear", similar to how Kirge's "The Jail" or Driscoll's "The Overkill"...another detail is how each code-letter they have is related to their ability...As Nodt is F, Kirge is J, Driscoll is O...so any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 20:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :As has been said before, if it is not said in the story, we will not put guesses in to the article as it is against the Speculation Policy, no matter how logical it might seem it was not said that that is what it might refer to. 20:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Weapon or Arrows We currently list Äs' thorns as a type of Spirit Weapon but, given that Äs refers to them as "arrows" (Chapter 501, page 8) and that they are noted as "luminous" (Chapter 495, page 7) unlike the solid weapons of other Stern Ritter, I was wondering if they might be another variation of Heilig Pfeil like Driscoll's. What do others think? Blackstar1 (talk) 20:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, I think it's unnecessary to keep it as thorns, when we clearly know every Quincy creates arrows. They are just shaped differently, just like Driscolli's. : 14:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) There has now been further examples of solid Spirit Weapons (Chapter 507, pages 9 and 11) and variations of Heilig Pfeil (Chapter 508, page 8) shown, which again continue to support the idea that Äs' thorns are the instead the latter. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Arrows are arrows. We have not yet seen arrows with special abilities. That indicates that the thorns are As' spirit weapon.--